El amor es como la vida
by ameeran
Summary: En el pasado, ella lo amó con toda su alma, nadie más existía! El... bueno, el tenía otros planes. Cinco años después él quiere estar en los planes de ella, quiere su amor, quiere de ella lo que el mismo le arrebato...
1. Chapter 1

Era la primera vez en 5 años que regresaba a Tokio, sin embargo no olvidaba las últimas imágenes del aeropuerto de la ciudad que conservaba en sus recuerdos, las últimas imágenes de un lugar que dejó con el corazón roto, con una inmensa tristeza, preguntándose cuanto más podía dolerle el corazón…

En todo este tiempo no había pasado siquiera por su mente el regresar, para ella no era una opción, ni una posibilidad en su vida, su familia? Ella prefería costear sus viajes hacia el país donde se encontrara en ese momento, dos o tres veces al año eran suficientes.

Amigos? Algún mail o conversación telefónica al mes eran suficientes para ella, tampoco disponía de mucho tiempo libre, la dirección artística de una gran compañía de teatro dependía de ella, ni un solo detalle escapaba de sus manos, no había llegado hasta donde estaba dejando su trabajo en manos de los demás con el riesgo de arruinarlo.

Apenas se retiró del salón VIP del aeropuerto, que había sido exclusivamente reservado para ella, un numeroso grupo de guardaespaldas la rodeó, los grandes hombres vestidos de negro se aseguraron de que todo el ambiente fuera seguro antes de proceder a conducirla al automóvil que la esperaba afuera. A pesar de ser las 3 de la mañana de un martes, un numeroso grupo de fanáticos y de reporteros se encontraban esperando su llegada. Recibió algunas flores, unos saludos amables a los que le daban la bienvenida y se retiró sin brindar declaraciones a la prensa, tal como lo había dispuesto antes de iniciar el viaje.

Solo una vez estuvo instalada en el lujoso auto, se permitió relajarse, inevitablemente los recuerdos vinieron a ella, no pudo dejar de comparar su llegada, tan segura de sí misma, con el dominio de su vida, a la forma como dejó Japón aquella vez, a la chiquilla que no dejaba de llorar, atormentada por los recuerdos.

Si, lo recordaba perfectamente, el día que su amor, había muerto.


	2. Tus planes, los míos

**Ante todo aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Naoko Takeuchi y que sólo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento.**

-Cuales son las actividades mañana- le preguntó la rubia a su joven asistente Andrew, mientras recorría la suite del piso 15 del hotel.

Se sentía particularmente cansada, no es que no estuviese acostumbrada a tales viajes, eran parte de su vida, con excepción de las temporadas de presentaciones raramente permanecía en una ciudad por más de dos semanas, y aún en esos tiempos realizaba viajes relámpagos para supervisar el desarrollo de otras producciones.

-Déjame revisar tu agenda- le respondió el joven mientras revisaba su laptop- veamos: tienes la conferencia de prensa general a las 9, luego tienes la grabación de una entrevista a las 11 para el programa nocturno, el recorrido del escenario a las 12 y en la tarde, el almuerzo con los productores, y el resto de tu día es libre

-Ya lo creo que la tendré, con mi madre apenas se entere que ya estoy instalada, e seguro cenaré en casa hoy, en fin, ya veremos- le dijo mientras contemplaba la ciudad-Andrew, acerca de las entrevistas asegúrate de dar las indicaciones a la prensa en general para la conferencia- le indicó mientras esperaba que la mucama terminara de acomodar sus cosas en el dormitorio- Ah y por favor, en cuanto a la entrevista personal, llámalos y recuérdales que mi tiempo se acaba 11 y 45, prefiero evitar los incidentes de Austria, el hecho que sean periodistas no los hace dueño de mi tiempo para tener que soportar sus impuntualidades.

- Si, ya me contacté con ellos y envié un mail con las precisiones, ¿alguna indicación para el almuerzo?- ante la mención de este evento una mueca de evidente fastidio se vislumbró en el rostro de ella

- No, realmente espero que sea algo rápido, no pongan muchas objeciones y sobre todo que a ninguno se le ocurra que por ser inversionistas pueden hacer que le asigne un papel en la obra a alguna hija, sobrina, ahijada o lo que sea que tengan, ¿tu crees que es mucho pedir?

Andrew no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada- Si claro, y yo quiero la paz mundial, pero ya sabes Serena, a veces no se puede tener todo-

-Oye respétame, soy tu jefa!- ella le lanzó un almohadazo en castigo, que el apenas pudo evitar- si, ya se lo que me dirás "resignación y mucha paciencia Serena…"

- Y algunos tampones para los oídos no te vendrían mal,

- Y arrancarme los ojos recuerdo aquel que preparó la presentación especial de su pequeña flor en el restaurante, canto, baile y actuación, por dios, noche de terror- soltó una risa fresca por primera vez desde su llegada a Tokio.

-Vaya! Al menos esos terribles momentos te hicieron reir, desde que aterrizamos te he notado muy tensa, ¿es la ciudad verdad? ¿es por…?

- Su equipaje ya está acomodado señorita, su habitación esta lista- interrumpió la jovencita que momentos antes se encontraba ordenando el cuarto de la suite.

- Bien, muchas gracias- le entregó una generosa propina a la joven, que procedió a retirarse- Si Andrew, esta es la ciudad donde nací y crecí y nada más, ahora si me disculpa señorito asistonto, deseo descansar- lanzándole otro gran almohadazo, que esta vez no fue esquivado por el joven

-Auch! No hay cariño en este lugar, me retiraré!- simuló ofenderse- y no te despertaré mas tarde!- le dijo el rubio mientras abría la puerta de la suite

-Ya verás que en unas horas te tendré aquí de fastidioso! Besitos!- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras la puerta se cerraba, quedando ella sola.

Dormir? Bah! Ya siendo las cuatro de la mañana, era inútil dormir las tres horas disponibles antes de empezar a preparar todos los detalles para su primer día de actividades en Tokio.

Optó por una copa de vino mientras contemplaba nuevamente desde lo alto de la ventana a la durmiente ciudad, la gran Torre de Tokio se alzaba no muy lejos de allí, se quedó contemplando fijamente, cuanto hacía que no la veía, cinco años… sus ojos se entrecerraban lentamente, el cansancio era demasiado…

_Cinco años y algún tiempo atrás…_

_- __Serena que bueno que ya llegaste- le saludó nerviosamente una rubia joven _

_- Hola Mina, ¿ocurre algo? _

_- ¡Los papeles para la obra, la lista de asignación será publicada en cualquier momento!, exclamó _

_- Es cierto, pero tranquilízate _

_-Si tú no obtienes el papel principal entonces si no hay justicia en este mundo,_

_-Bueno entonces acostúmbrate a la vida real, querida, porque el protagónico será mío- les espetó a las jóvenes una mujer de sonrisa estruendosa y aspecto extravagante._

_-Mira Esmeralda- respondió Mina exaltada- eres una… ¡AHÍ VIENE LA SEÑORA MATSUMOTO, LOS PAPELES!- empezó a gritar, dejando de lado su enfrentamiento con la desagradable mujer, jalando a Serena hacia una señora mayor que dejaba pegados unas hojas en la pizarra, mientras todos se acercaban expectantes. _

_Esta era la primera obra en la que Serena intentaba obtener un papel profesional, ya llevaba un año en la escuela de arte dramático de Tokio, había participado en algunas presentaciones pequeñas, y había sido invitada a participar en un casting para ser parte de la obra Romeo y Julieta, con un poco de suerte conseguiría un buen papel, probablemente no el de Julieta, quizá el de Rosalinda, esperaba que Mina también consiguiera un buen papel._

_Su vida había dado algunos cambios desde hace un tiempo atrás, su madre se había casado hacía un año y medio, su padrastro Kenji era un hombre muy amable, era periodista y cuando Serena había manifestado su inclinación por la actuación había sido de gran apoyo, le ayudó a conseguir una beca parcial en la escuela de artes, la otra mitad la pagaba ella con sus trabajos parciales, ya que deseaba mantener la autosuficiencia que siempre tuvo. Su padre no estuvo junto a ella, nunca lo conoció, cuando era niña había escuchado de las conversaciones de sus tías, que se había marchado cuando Ikuko estaba embarazada, a los 18 años, no muy valiente de su parte ¿verdad? _

_Desde siempre habían sido solo su mamá y ella, hasta el día en que Ikuko le presentó a Serena como el hombre con quien había estado saliendo y le dieron la noticia del matrimonio, actualmente Ikuko tenía cuatro meses de gestación, y ya se había confirmado que pronto Serena tendría un hermanito._

_Julieta- susurró Mina, regresándola de sus recuerdos- Julieta- exclamó en un tono más alto- oh Serena, ¡eres Julieta!_

_¿Qué?, ¡no puede ser!- profirió esmeralda- ¿tu?_

_Pues ya ves querida, a ver, déjame buscarte, uy que pena- le dijo Mina con sorna- no tienes ningún papel, lástima, ¡pero inténtalo en octubre seguro que por el día de las brujas consigues algo!- le gritaba Mina mientras Esmeralda se alejaba furiosa, luego se volteó dirigiéndose a su estupefacta amiga- te lo dije, te lo dije, era tu papel!_

_No puedo creerlo, dios, ¡lo conseguí Mina!, ¡que emoción!- ambas amigas se abrazaban dando pequeños saltitos- espera, ¿y que sobre ti? _

_Bueno, te presento a Rosalinda- le contestó haciendo una graciosa reverencia- vamos Serena, esto tenemos que celebrarlo, ¡la cara que van a poner Haruka y Michiru cuando les contemos! _

_Así como había desagradables personas en la escuela de arte, como era el caso de Esmeralda que junto con su grupo de amigas buscaban siempre molestar a Serena por ser becada, también había conocido grandiosos amigos. Mina fue su primera amiga, en una de sus primeras presentaciones ellas habían actuado en el papel de gemelas, Mina era la malvada, sin embargo era todo lo contrario a malvada, una animosa muchacha que había infundido en Serena los ánimos para participar en la prueba que ahora le asignaba un papel muy importante para su carrera. _

_También había conocido a la encantadora __Michiru Kaiou, quien era un prodigio del violín, Serena la admiraba por su destreza y elegancia al tocar el instrumento, no había duda de que llegaría muy lejos, aunque en realidad no le hiciera falta, se notaba que provenía de una familia bastante acomodada, pero Michiru jamás hacía gala u ostentación de su condición social, apenas se conocieron, gracias a la habladora Mina, descubrieron muchos intereses en común, entre ellos claro su pasión por la música y el arte. Haruka Tenouh, era el novio de Michiru, era un joven apasionado por las carreras de autos, en las que se estaba iniciando para competir profesionalmente en el futuro. Estos tres jóvenes se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos._

_Era el primer día de ensayo había algunos rostros conocidos de su escuela de arte que formaban parte del elenco, pero la mayoría eran rostros desconocidos, no sabían mucho sobre el actor que interpretaría a Romeo, lo único que sabía es que tampoco era muy conocido en el medio, al parecer también era su primera actuación profesional, pero se decía que tenía mucho talento con mucho talento. _

_-Uy en que piensas, ¿nerviosa por conocer a tu romeo?- fastidiaba su amiga_

_-claro que no, estoy nerviosa por la obra- en realidad lo único que Serena esperaba es que no fuera un engreído presumido _

_- claro, ¡con los montones de besos que te darás con él! _

_- ¡Solo es un beso Mina! _

_- Pero tendrán que ensayarlo muchas veces, así que ya sabes ¡no te pongas tímida y conquístalo!_

_- ¡Oye no estoy buscando novio!- le replicó Serena avergonzada_

_- Bueno, pero sería mágico que aquí encontraras a tu príncipe ¿no crees?- Serena empezaba a resignarse a los comentarios soñadores de Mina, es decir ella no tenía nada en contra de los hombres, pero entre sus estudios y su familia no había tenido espacio en su vida para pensar en tales relaciones, no habían sido algo de su interés principal. _

_-Atención por favor, pasen todos al escenario, el director quiere presentarlos a todos- anunció una joven_

_-Buenas tardes, saludó un hombre de unos cuarenta años de aspecto severo- como ya saben mi nombre es Izumo Kawa, soy el director de la obra y juntos __trabajaremos durante todos estos meses, para la puesta en escena de esta obra decidí trabajar con jóvenes que no cuentan con experiencia a nivel profesional- remarcó, mientras caminaba a lo largo del escenario- esto no quiere decir que no sean talentosos y se que pondrán todo su esfuerzo hasta alcanzar la perfección. Ahora, empezaremos con las presentaciones, como protagonista, en el papel de Julieta, tenemos a la señorita Serena Tsukino, adelante por favor- le indicó a una sorprendida Serena, no esperaba una presentación de ese tipo._

_Ella avanzó temerosa, mientras las miradas de admiración se hicieron presentes. Ciertamente la belleza de serena era delicada, suave y a la vez exuberante, con un finísimo y largo cabello rubio, grandes ojos azules, apenas llevaba maquillaje, su rostro no necesitaba de grandes esfuerzos para lucir bella, llevaba un sencillo vestido rosa y sandalias bajas, pero habría que estar ciego para no notar que aquella chica podría ser una modelo si lo quisiera._

_-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena, espero que todos seamos buenos amigos- dijo ella con fuerza, no quería que pensaran que era muchacha asustadiza, era solo que estaba muy nerviosa._

_-Bien, ahora, sigamos con la presentación de la persona que interpretará a romeo-continuó el Director- su selección fue realizada de forma especial, él viene desde una escuela de teatro en Londres, aunque también es su primera actuación a nivel profesional, con ustedes el señor Darien Chiba._

"_Así debieron ser los dioses griegos" pensó Serena. En efecto, el joven Chiba era todo un encanto, además de tener un rostro tan atrayente, en especial aquellos ojos oscuramente azules y ese rebelde cabello obscuro, aquel hombre, si ese si es un hombre, un portento de hombría, tras ese traje casual se podía apreciar todo un conjunto de músculos perfectamente armoniosos._

_El murmullo y las risitas femeninas no se hicieron esperar, pero para el pesar de muchas, esos ojos estaban fijos en la rubia que le había precedido en la presentación, no le quitaba la vista de encima. _

_-Hola mi nombre es Darien- exclamó lentamente mientras seguía contemplando a Serena que se sentía como hipnotizada-mucho gusto- concluyó con una pequeña y seductora sonrisa._

_Y aunque alguien hubiese llegado en ese momento, prediciéndole lo que podía evitar, hubiese sido en vano, Serena Tsukino ya había perdido_.

-Serena, es hora, despierta, hola, tierra a Serena- la voz de su asistente la despertó

-Que hora es- le preguntó mientras se levantaba bruscamente

-Tranquila, apenas son las siete, la conferencia es en dos horas

-Vaya, no me había sentido tan cansada en mucho tiempo-dijo pensativamente por un momento para luego cambiar su mirada a una más decisiva- bien, es hora de comenzar, ¿todo está listo?- preguntó con voz seria mientras contemplaba Tokio.

-Por supuesto Serenity- contestó su asistente con voz grave

Un numeroso grupo de periodistas ocupaban la sala de conferencias del hotel, representantes de los principales medios se encontraban a la espera de la aparición de Serenity Shields, la joven artista que había conquistado al mundo de las artes escénicas desde Europa. En su corta carrera figuraba como la protagonista de magníficas obras teatrales, asimismo había protagonizado dos taquilleras obras cinematográficas. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente había desertado de su posición frente a las cámaras y había optado por la dirección artística de una de las más importantes compañías de teatro de los medios, además de la dirección de múltiples proyectos en el teatro, el cine y la música.

Su entrada a la sala de conferencias fue con la actitud usual en esos eventos, altiva, elegante y con un caminar perturbadoramente sensual, con un vestido que llegaba a sus rodillas, exclusivamente diseñado para ella resaltando suavemente su figura, y unos zapatos de tacón alto, llevaba su dorado cabello levantado en un moño, tenía todo el porte y el garbo de una mujer de mundo, segura de si misma y consciente de que podía tener el mundo en sus manos, si lo quisiera.

Saludó cortésmente a los presentes mientras los flashes de las cámaras la rodearon y luego procedió a tomar asiento para dar inicio a la ronda de preguntas.

-Señorita Tsukino, ¿podría relatarnos algunos detalles de la obra que presentará?- comenzó uno de los periodistas

-Está basada en un clásico de la cultura oriental, se denomina Laila y Majnu, los ambientes, vestuario y el trabajo musical serán desarrollados de acuerdo a la época- relató Serenity

-¿Ya se han definido a los protagonistas?

- Como saben esta presentación es producto de un despliegue de acuerdos entre diversas compañías y como parte de este acuerdo se ha establecido que el protagonista será Seiya Kou, el líder vocalista de el grupo Three Lights- un murmullo empezaba a levantarse fuertemente en la sala empezaba, acostumbrada a manejar estas situaciones, Serena continuó hablando con un tono de voz elevado- mientras que tanto Yaten y Taiki Kou serán parte del elenco en los diversos papeles que se asignen

-¿Y la protagonista femenina?

-Ese papel, estará a mi cargo- los murmullos y preguntas atropelladas aumentaron descontroladamente puesto que hace dos años se había alejado de los lugares frente a las cámaras, Serena prefirió esperar a que los murmullo se calmarán y retornaran al orden inicial

-¿Esto quiere decir que esta obra marcará su regreso a los escenarios?- preguntó ansiosamente una joven

- No, este proyecto será una excepción, este será el último trabajo que desarrollaré frente a cámaras o en el escenario, en adelante todos mis proyectos serán desde la dirección

-¿Y que es lo que le ha llevado a realizar esta excepción?

-Fue un pedido especial de la persona que me brindó su apoyo en los inicios de mi carrera en Europa, sin embargo luego de esto no habrá mas participaciones en adelante.

-¿Cuántas presentaciones tiene planeado realizar?

-Serán solo dos presentaciones, una de ellas como la actividad principal en la gala de la beneficencia y la segunda como presentación al público en general

-¿Es cierto que las entradas para la gala están vendidas de antemano y que están valorizadas en miles de dólares?

-Tengo entendido que así es, dada la magnitud de la inversión realizada para la puesta en escena de la obra.

- ¿Y para cuando tiene programado el gran estreno? ¿Permanecerá aquí después de terminada la temporada?

-El estreno será en tres meses, con respecto a su segunda pregunta, la respuesta es no, partiré nuevamente a Europa, debo cumplir con compromisos adquiridos.

-Retomando nuevamente el tema de los inicios de su carrera aquí, sabemos que su debut a nivel profesional fue en la obra Romeo y Julieta-inquirió incisivamente un periodista de mirada arrogante- se le recuerda por su actuación pero más aún por el incidente final,

La mirada de Serena se volvió desafiante, sin embargo no era momento de enfrentarse a la prensa amarilla que sabía que aparecería, ya usaría ella sus propios medios- es todo cuanto declararé por el día de hoy, muchas gracias, pueden continuar con sus preguntas, la directora Jr. la señorita Rei Hino, responderá a sus interrogantes acerca de la obra- anunció Serena mientras se retiraba de la conferencia , el murmullo y la avalancha de preguntas no se hicieron esperar, su grupo de guardaespaldas actuó rápidamente evitando que pudieran continuar tomando fotografías.

Su grupo de asistentes solo permanecía en un tenso silencio en el ascensor, sabían que era su labor evitar que hechos así sucedieran…

- Andrew, acompáñame por favor- le indicó mientras bajaba en el piso correspondiente a su suite, mientras los demás se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones

- Hablaste con la periodista de las 11- le preguntó mientras soltaba su largo cabello y servía una copa de vino

-Si- le contestó rápidamente - Serena lamento lo que ocurrió, ellos estaban claramente advertidos de la temática de la conferencia

- Ese periodista, es de la prensa amarilla ¿verdad?- Andrew asintió- no lo quiero en ninguna futura conferencia y adviértele a su jefatura que la próxima vez que su diario rompa el acuerdo, no tendrá acceso a ninguna de mis conferencias ni de otros muchos artistas más- el tono de su voz fue enérgico y la mirada que lanzaba era muy clara

Ciertamente a través de todo este tiempo había tenido algunos altercados con algunos periodistas, sobre todo con aquellos que trataban de hurgar en su pasado, por fortuna aquello había pasado cuando era una desconocida, además no se trataba de algo que de hubiese podido interesar al público, más bien se trataban de pequeñas venganzas de medios irritados por la falta de interés de Serenity Shields de ventilar su vida privada, como otros artistas lo hacían, al principio podían descontrolarla. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido a controlarlos, la amenaza de ser excluidos de cuanto evento en el que Shields Producciones participara había sido suficiente para mantenerlos controlados, y este veto incluía a todos sus artistas integrantes

- Por favor, designa a uno de los chicos para que haga la verificación de los departamentos, quiero estar ubicada este fin de semana a más tardar. Soichi dijo que todo estaba listo pero ya sabes que prefiero que lo verifiquen

-Si ya encargué eso, creo que el viernes podremos iniciar la mudanza,

- Bien- exclamó- y una cosa más- su mirada cambió a una más relajada y burlona-¿ puedes darles un poco de agua a los chicos y para ti también?

-¿Agua?

-Si, agua,

-¿Por qué?

-Para que se les quite esa expresión de susto que tienen desde que salimos de la sala de conferencia- río burlonamente la rubia

-Oye, yo no te tengo miedo- le respondió Andrew, de pronto el teléfono de la suite sonó- aló, si- el hombre miró de reojo a serena- claro Sra. claro aquí está, se la paso, es para ti serena, ¡creo que la que necesita agua ere tu, es tu mamá!

-¡Andrew!

-Adiós, le respondió el joven y salió rápidamente de la habitación

- ¡Me las pagarás!- exclamó con furia aló, hola mamá…no tu no… no acabo de llegar… bueno si tenía la conferencia programada a las 9…es que tenía asuntos pendientes, es que así es mi trabajo…no puedo tengo una cita con unos ejecutivos- la joven solo suspiró resignada-si mamá estaré ahí a las 8 para la cena- Colgó- sabía que no me salvaría, supongo que debo alistarme para la entrevista de las 11- aló Lita, ¿puedes ayudarme con la entrevista de las 11, dado que mi asistente está desparecido?, y cuando se haga visible de nuevo dile que lo voy a asesinar, ¡gracias!

- Dígame Srta. Shields- la guapa periodista comenzó con la primera pregunta- su trabajo se ha caracterizado en sus inicios por mostrar un lado muy versátil de usted, ha interpretado tanto personajes dramáticos como emocionales, ¿que la ha inspirado a esto?

Serena Tomó un pequeño suspiro-la vida misma, todos pasamos por diversas etapas, se trata solo de entrar en el personaje para poder comprender el sentimiento del momento.

"_Tu eres una de mis motivaciones para estar aquí"_

-Ya veo, en una revisión a las diversas composiciones musicales en las que usted ha participado, en calidad de escritora, en los primeros tiempos estos tuvieron un matiz muy nostálgico, casi trágico, como los de un corazón roto, ¿algún motivo en especial?

"_El mundo ríe cuando tu ríes, pero cuando lloras, tu lloras en soledad"_

-El estar lejos de las personas que quieres, de tu hogar puede ser expresado a través de la música si tienes un poco del talento para plasmarlo- respondió Serena tranquilamente, como siempre que le hacían este tipo de preguntas

-Comprendo, también se ha podido observar que ahora sus producciones tienen matices más alegres, festivos, ¿podría decirse que esto se debe a nuevas motivaciones?

-La alegría que siento en el escenario, al ver el resultado de mi trabajo, ser capaz de provocar que el público se identifique con los personajes, que sienta la obra como si la vivieran por unos momentos es gratificante para mí- sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar de estos temas- el teatro, la vida, la música para mí son mi vida entera

-¿Y que pasará cuando tenga una familia?, si tuviera que hacerlo, ¿renunciaría a todo eso?

-No, mi familia es la música, no tengo entre planes el dejar mis proyectos- respondió muy segura de lo que decía, ese era su mundo no lo iba a dejar

-¿Entonces el matrimonio no es una opción para usted?- preguntó curiosa la periodista

-Viajo constantemente, no permanezco en una ciudad por mucho tiempo, salvo en etapa de grandes proyectos como ahora y aún así debo realizar varios viajes para cumplir con otras obligaciones, no hay forma de que un matrimonio tenga lugar en mi vida, ¿no crees?

-¿Entonces usted elige su trabajo sobre el amor?

-El arte es mi vida, no un trabajo

-Sus proyectos se expresan mucho sobre el amor, ¿alguna vez lo ha experimentado?

"_Serena, yo te adoro"_

"_Eres todo para mí"_

-El amor tiene muchas expresiones y para mi mis obras son la forma de llegar a él- respondió de manera sencilla, tratando de terminar el tema.

-Cuéntenos un poco más de su nuevo producción…

En la suite del último piso de uno de los edificios más exclusivos de Tokio, un hombre de cabellos azabaches y hermosos pero apagados ojos tenía puesta toda su atención en la entrevista que era transmitida por televisión, la observaba, ella había cambiado, definitivamente no era la misma muchacha que recordaba, esos vivaces ojos azules ahora expresaban una frialdad que solo cambiaba cuando hablaba de sus proyectos.

A diferencia de la sencilla y alegre joven que el recordaba, ahora veía en la televisión a una imponente mujer de mundo, de la cabeza a los pies, lo único que conservaba, era su larga caballera rubia, que a diferencia de la conferencia de la mañana, ahora llevaba suelta. Y es que no había perdido ni uno solo de sus pasos desde que había llegado.

Desde que adquirió la independencia y el poder para encontrarla, había tratado por todos los medios de acercarse a ella, pero no había tenido éxito, Serenity Shields, como la conocían, no había tenido el mínimo interés en poner un pie en suelo japonés, sin embargo, la vida le había puesto un as en sus manos el cual no había dudado en usarlo, y ahora la tenía ahí tan cerca de él.

Ahora ella estaba aquí, había conseguido traerla y hacer que se quedara por un tiempo, tres meses, ese era el tiempo que tenía para hacer que regresara a su lado, para quedarse por siempre.

Era hora de dar a conocer los cambios necesarios para que Serenity Shields encontrara el camino para ser nuevamente Serena Tsukino, su Serena y luego convertirse en Serena Chiba, su esposa.

CONTINUARÁ ….

Hola! De entrada agradezco enormemente a **Misc2010, Yukino-san6, Isabel20, Vinisa Nocturna, Salyluna y Lisg, **por los reviews que dejaron y a todos los que agregaron este fic a su alerta de historias!

Y bueno, disculpas por tardar en actualizar, pero es mi primera historia y realmente soy consciente de lo difícil que puede resultar, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, prometo actualizar muy pronto!

Ameeran.


End file.
